Xrated Trees
by Anyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: WOO. First FanFic. - Bella is a normal highschool girl with a bestfriend and a loving brother but after she meets Edward everything changes, is it for better or for worse? Lemons later chapters Maybe R&R please
1. Brother from another Mother

_A/n: Hi! I'm Anya and I write a lot ha-ha. This is indeed my first FanFic and there for you shouldn't be too hard on me because that is a mean thing to do!_

_DISCLAIMER: This is my story which came out of my head and since my name isn't Stephanie Meyer it looks like this isn't actually all my work. But hey ho. I do not own Twilight nor its characters. Do you think you could buy Robert Pattinson for a day and make him into your own personal Edward Cullen? – If so let me know, I suppose I would own a little bit of Edward Cullen then, but before that day I must let you know that you can't even start to think of me as Stephanie Meyer. SORRY GUYS I know you were all getting excited (L). R&R? I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER well till the Volturi came and smoked us all 8-)_

_oh by the way the things in the brackets are Bella's thoughts (:  
If there is a random AN note in there it will be in {These Bastards} and in {**bold**} with {**Italic**}_

**_BPOV_**

"Yo Bellster, Get your ass down these stairs were going to be late for school mofo!!" Emmett called upstairs to me why trying to act hard doing his 'I'm from da' hood' voice.  
"Yo Emmettster, shut the hell up!" I shouted back down to him.

And here we go again, another day at school in Phoenix another boring day of the same boring classes and the same boring people doing boring things. Seriously, life was just one big boring ride (and without Jasper for another few hours it was like my own personal HELL!). I did the same thing over and over and over again! Never stopping. My life just revolved around me being a house daughter and Charlie being a lazy bastard! Emmett didn't help much either; though he would usually do the washing and occasionally do dinner. I suppose if you wanted to; you could call it child labour! And you think the chief of police of Phoenix would be actually be living by the rules, PFFT.  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emmett shrieked at me from the door. Jesus Christ! I swear to god that boy will end up popping my eardrums. Obviously before he has broken my back trying to perform rugby tackles on me.

"What Emmett. Can't you just be quiet for one minute, please, for me just try, promise me you'll try" He stared back at me with a hard lined face, and then burst out laughing. Emmett was a big guy(I mean fucking massive), but hell! His laugh was 10 xs bigger than him; he could make a grand hall full of hyenas want to cover up their ears! "Yeah shut up Emmett I'm coming get in the car and I'll be like three seconds I promise." I pleaded with him and gave him the 'I'm going to be good if you stop laughing and shut the hell up' face. He just nodded and walked his muscled ass out of my bedroom. I sighed in relief when I heard the front door slam shut and gathered up my school bag while heading for the exit.

I grabbed a pop tart quickly and shoved it into the microwave waiting impatiently for the dinger to go off. Emmett was always like that in the morning; so excited to go and see Rose that he actually would not give me a chance to get ready. She was over here every night god dammit! But I suppose it wasn't as bad as it could have been at least they waited till I had walked away to viciously attack each other with their tongues. You would have thought that Emmett had been at war for ten years and had finally come back to his wife and seven children; I seriously couldn't stand to be within a 5 mile radius of them when they were sexually harassing each other! And every bloody night BANG OOOOO... I mean wasn't it enough that it probably woke Charlie up(and man! If it did there would be all hell to pay for that little mistake), the chief of the bloody police's son, BANGING all night long! I could see the headlines now. I wonder if Emmett could be put on the sex offenders list?

NAHHH... Rose is the same age ):

DING.

Yummy... POP TARTS!

We got to school just before the last bell, which was a good thing and a bad thing, It was a good thing because there would be no Rosalie and Emmett 'time' before I could rush out of the car in a mad haste and it was a seriously bad thing because, I was actually going to have a breakdown if I was late for English, it was my fav! My absolute FAVOURITE class in the whole of the school bloody curriculum.  
Me + Reading = Love.  
I would never ever need a man if I had a good book (Ok, Orgasms were probably better than reading anywho...), and that was what English was about reading and writing and doing things that interest me, unlike gym, which was literally pointless and humiliating for me and my partner or more like the person that coach decided to inflict pain on this week. I found it hard not to trip over my own two feet while walking on a flat surface let alone running and worrying that I would be hit a big ball which was made to knock me flat on my face at the same time. Man how I hated gym!

English class had already started when I had got settled down in my seat with a notebook and a pen ready at hand.  
"It was nice you could finally join us Bella." Said Mr. Mason, he smiled at me jokingly and I smiled back at him.  
"Today we are going to be writing an essay on what happens in Wuthering Heights and the relationship between Cathy and Edgar." YES! I did a mental rave in my head (DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN CHIWAHWAH), this is the best news I had heard all day dammit! I loved Wuthering Heights (Sexual fantasies over Heathcliff, and I wasnt afraid to asmit it.... in my head); it was like it was written for my own personal satisfaction and enjoyment. This essay would be as easy as making a cake. (And I was good at making cakes)

English went by in a blast, Time flies when you're having fun right? And before I knew it our essays were being collected up and I hadn't even finished my summery yet, three pages, and I hadn't finished my summery shocking Isabella Swan shocking! I quickly scribbled down the best summery I could think up in twelve seconds and handed my essay in to Mr. Mason who looked rather shocked to say the least!  
"I know you are a straight A student Miss. Swan but do you seriously have to write so much I do have a life out of school you know!?" I giggled at his absurdness and demeanour  
"Sorry Sir. I just obviously can't stop myself from getting A's; it's such a terrible disease." I said biting my lip wondering if I had laid on the sarcasm on strong enough. But he cracked a smile and chuckled at me, making me immediately relax.  
"Well... I suppose I am starting to get a good reputation as an English teacher, maybe I can let you off this time. But don't do it again do you hear me Swan?" He was stern but amusement clouded his eyes.  
"YES. SIR." I said saluting him proudly and waltzing out of the door.  
That man was a God sent down from heaven! I swear it. I probably wouldn't like him if he was my calculus teacher though. MAN I HATE CALCULUS!  
The rest of my classes went by easily and before I knew it the bell had rang signalling our break (for freedom).

I got to the lunch room quicker than expected, even though the queue for food was still seven-hundred miles long! I grabbed a tray and placed it down on the side, looking dozily around the canteen like I usually did.

SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING LOCATED.

Right in the middle of the lunch room was my big burly brother with his full head of brunette curls, and his beautiful model girlfriend sitting beneath his arm.

SIGH.

How I wish I could just look like Rosalie for a day, I mean she was gorgeous everything about her was perfect. Her skin a gorgeous creamy colour but still somehow tanned. Her white blonde hair hung lightly just above her perfect waist line; if she hadn't of already told me once that she wasn't inhuman, then I would be seriously considering it. She was inhumanly beautiful. So beautiful in fact it hurt me to stand next to her, to be anywhere near her and her perfect looks. It would just make me look so much more plain and normal.  
WEHEYYYY! How I loved to be normal. And how I love to be sarcastic to myself????  
Emmett obviously dropped me on my head a lot as baby.

SIGHHHHHHHHHH...

"Bella?" Said a sickly voice from behind me.  
"Mike?" I said back in his questioning tone, hopefully getting the fact that I was in no mood for this.  
"Hey... So what you doing this Saturday?" He asked smiling; I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, and why the hell does he have to bring it on so quick!!  
"Well... Since it is Monday morning I do not know yet, but probably something good like getting plastered with Emmett and Rose and then running into doors." I said sounding sarcastic, I never got drunk and if he knew me he would know that I was being stupid, 'PLEASE GOD! PLEASE LET MIKE NOT NO ME PLEASSSSSSSSSS-'  
"oh" Mike said his face dropping to his feet. 'HAHA SUCKER! GOD IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I LOVE YOU!!'

Mike walked away after his sarcastic rejection, he was just too overly excited about me and I swear if he so much as tried it on with me in Gym again he would have my fist in his pretty little white face.  
'YEAH BLUD' I mentally chanted. Oh great. Looks like Emmett finally rubbed off on me.  
The line was moving at a dramatic pace now and it took less than two minutes to get to the front of the queue but only bought a soda when I got there, as I think I might have mentally been sick when Mike had asked me out and in the slow and painful process lost my appetite... AGAIN!

Emmett and Rose were beckoning me forward to our usual seats, in the middle of the lunch room. This had always been our table since Mother died three years ago from breast cancer, we knew that there was no way that I or Emmett would be able to stay in Forks. So; me Emmett and Charlie packed up and made camp here, right smack DANG in the middle of Arizona. I did miss mum and so did Emmett, but Charlie, man he is the worst he doesn't do anything anymore except from going to work and watching TV. He never talks to us or talks to anyone else for that matter, he is having a really hard time coping. But aren't we all? He is being so much more selfish by letting himself mope around all day making me and Emmett do the cleaning up and cooking, and what does he do? Just pays the bloody bills! Great, we have a dead to the world father, and our mother is dead!!!!

Ungrateful Bastard!

I had obviously slumped down on my chair once I had reached it, because my body was stiff as came back to reality. Rose was sat opposite me waving her pretty little manicured hand in front of my face like I had passed out or something.  
"Rose what are you doing?" I said looking at her like she was an idiot, which she was! She had the IQ of a donkey. But then again it's better than Emmett's.  
"Making sure you're not dead!" She said folding her arms over her chest, which was unconsciously pushing her massive boobs out of her green tank top even more; Emmett's eyes were flashing over to her every few seconds taking a peak at her cleavage.  
"ERGH! Emmett! Please, can you just keep yourself controlled for the rest of lunch and then you two can go occupy yourself in the toilets yeah? Sound like a plan? Glad you agree." I said taking their answer before they had even answered my questions. Emmett could see that I was getting annoyed and ogling at Rosalie's breasts while I am sat opposite them both wasn't going to help in the slightest! But he didn't say anything to me, no stupid come back, nothing.

SILENCE.

HMPH.

What's up with Emmett?

I was sipping on my soda when someone put their hands over my eyes. EEEeeek!  
"Guess who?" They whispered in my ear, I knew that voice it was.... even the thought made me momentarily smile.  
"SIMBAD?" I asked acting stupid as always.  
"No. Silly Bella, it's me Jasper?" he said looking at me for conformation.  
"Rrrrighhhtttt sure it is."  
"Don't be silly Bella, hello, I am your best friend and you haven't seen me in a week where's my hug?" He asked giving me his innocent eyes while reaching out his arms. I got out of my seat and gave him a big hug, which I had actually been dying to do since this morning, knowing that he was coming back.  
"And where's my present Jasper? A whole week in Florida, you better of bought me a present?" He laughed at my attempt at acting 'hard'  
"Yeah Bella sure whatevs." He said embracing me in another hug and giving me a slight peck on the cheek. I blushed automatically then cursed my blush for being so darn revealing. He chuckled again and pulled his lips from my hot crimson cheek smiling.  
"That a good enough present?" He asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Not even close." I replied while Jasper was sitting in the available seat next to me and across the table from Emmett. Jasper was like my brother in a weird way. We had known each other for three years and from the first day Freshman year we hit it off.  
I had just moved to Phoenix then, and I was nervous at starting over in a new place, even though I was looking forward to it. My first class which was indeed the dreaded gym, which didn't go down well with me at first. I had nearly ended it there and gone back home to Charlie who was still wearing black clothes from the funeral. It was only when I saw Jasper in the corridor on the way to gym that I actually first met him, I was walking fast trying to get to the gymnasium before the last bell rang -not that I was rushing to gym but detention on the first day would of sucked ass- and the next thing I know, my face is three inches away from the floor and this crazy blonde haired dude has just saved my face from permanent damage!  
"Yeah so err... I think I just fell." I said smiling at him biting my lip.  
"No shit Sherlock." He said back, this made me giggle, and when he started chuckling to I couldn't help myself his laugh was so contagious I unconsciously snorted YES! I SNORTED in front of this blonde haired stranger on my first day, after... Maybe I add, after I had nearly broken my face. This snort though this wasn't just any snort this was a snort choke laugh snort and as soon as the weird noise came out of me, we were both doubled over laughing, and by god did it hurt.

So that was how it came to be. Me and my best friend Jasper Whitlock.  
"Do you know what Jasper?" I smiled at him giving him the look!  
"No I do not know. What Bella?" He asked smiling back at me  
"You're my brother from another mother." I said laughing and smashing my hands on the table showing my enthusiasm  
"As you are my sister from another mister. Miss Swan" He said and started laughing himself.

The rest of our day was spent doubling over laughing whenever I or Jasper mentioned a single memory that would amuse us in the slightest way. Just about then my life started to feel like it had some meaning behind it My brother, my father and my bestfriend I didn't think I needed anything or anybody else almost....

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was my first chapter, if you didn't already know, yeah it is small and if you don't like then by all means tell me what is wrong with it. There will be another chapter up shortly if I get a 3 reviews yes THREE OMG! Ha-ha._

_- I STILL NEED TO FIND A SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER XD.  
Help me choose?_


	2. Lifes To Short To Spend On Your Ass

_And yet here is another chapter for my story Xrated Trees! PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW PLEASE, or atleast someone read the bastard it's unfair man! I could cry from shear upsetness! HA! PLEASE(L) Ill love you forever, whatever the weather (8)  
By the way... Edward still isn't in this chapter yet, meeting is next chapter PROMISE!_

Once again: Unfortunatly I still do not own the Twilight Saga, you may blame that on :)  


**BPOV**  
So that was how it came to be. Me and my best friend Jasper Whitlock.  
"Do you know what Jasper?" I smiled at him giving him the look!  
"No I do not know. What Bella?" He asked smiling back at me  
"You're my brother from another mother." I said laughing and smashing my hands on the table showing my enthusiasm  
"As you are my sister from another mister. Miss Swan" He said and started laughing himself.

The rest of our day was spent doubling over laughing whenever I or Jasper mentioned a single memory that would amuse us in the slightest way. Just about then my life started to feel like it had some meaning behind it My brother, my father and my best friend I didn't think I needed anything or anybody else almost....

Time ticked on by as per usual, and classes started to drag a bit. I had just come out of biology with Jasper when Lauren and Jessica, (the school sluts) bumped me with their fucking bony shoulders, and me being the klutz that I am, yeah I just did the most spectacular fall ever! I went flying; seriously I must have been airborne for at least two seconds. My books went everywhere and my face went smack bang into the ground while grazing my knees against the smooth tile of the corridor floors. Lauren and Jessica just stared and laughed like fucking hyenas. Seriously I had never in my life met two people as fucking GRRR... My sentence remains unfinished until I can find a word that describes slut, arsehole, bitch, slag and STI infected in two syllables. Stupid bitches, couldn't they at least ask me if I was ok, and picked up my books, was that seriously too much to ask of them, or would they break a nail in the process?

Jasper ran over to me which was kind of a way away since I was now sprawled all over the floor in complete humiliation and disgust. I didn't even know if it was worth getting back up again since I was prone to another fall in about an hour's time, and guess what that lesson was? Eh eh I bet you can guess – that's right fucking GYM, GYM. I was prone a fucking fall in GYM! If it wasn't me falling over my feet and smashing my teeth into the solid wood floor, then it would be me smacking someone around the head with a badminton racket, which was nearly as humiliating but a lot less painful in my case can't say the same for the other person though.

Jasper picked up my books and walked over to my tangled body, he was chuckling quietly and people were walking past sniggering at my mortifying state. Man, I should take up yoga when I am older maybe it would help me with my balance. Because I knew I did need help, serious help, and fast. Life is to short to spend most of it on your ass. And if I didn't get help soon then I would probably end up killing myself before I am twenty-one, just on wrong move can send you falling to your death. Maybe just maybe I agree to go on one of those camping trips Emmett and Jasper have been begging me and Rosalie to go on for a while now and I trip over an ant, and end up falling down a waterfall... It's not like it couldn't happen! Maybe my ass just loved the floor but my face always got in the way. Love makes you do stupid things right? I wonder if it's the same for my ass.

Jasper was stood looking down on me with my books in his hand and his face looking like he had just been watching Jack-ass.  
"It's been a while huh?" I asked looking up at him from my disembodied state  
"Yeah, like five minutes now Bells I am counting." He said showing me his watch.  
"Wow that long really? I wonder how much longer I could stay here until I get caught and sent to the principal's office." I mostly asked this question to myself knowing that I would take as long as I wanted to get up, and what was the worst thing that could happen in the 'office?' trip over a staple which had been discarded from the rest of the pack? ... Yeah! That was so me. Let's go and trip over a staple!  
"Not much longer I don't think, it's been six minutes now and we are both going to be late to gym if you don't stop trying to go to sleep in the middle of the corridor!" I blushed at the fact that I had gym next. Gym ergh! Even the name made me want to be sick! My own personal hell.

We arrived at.... Gym late, but we still got there! Thankfully. Jasper went his way and I went my way into the girls changing rooms waiting for our instructions and my newest partner in crime to be revealed, I was anything but happy about the setup of Gym, Badminton I mean c'mon! Are you being serious? FUCKING BADMINTON, so what the person who gets partnered with me is going to end up with a broken nose? That cannot be fair. Hopefully it was someone I hated like Mike Newton, Grr if I fucking saw him again today I wouldn't need a racket to break his fucking nose! What? ...He deserved all he got from being a perverted teenager. Seriously he was worse than Jasper and he was bad, I mean really really bad about going without sex for a whole week! Me however I was different, well totally opposite more like, I was bug free – defiantly – The whole dreaded I am still a virgin at seventeen thing never really hit me, I was glad I was and I wasn't ashamed to tell it to the whole bloody class that I actually DO NOT have STI's and I couldn't have them it was inhumanly impossible!

I got ready for gym knowing that the person waiting outside the door for me would probably be in pain by the time class ended.  
Walking out into the gymnasium was always a dreaded thing for me especially as I was late an everybody was staring; just waiting me to fall flat on my arse, and what do I go and do? Just that slip over on my arse. My legs actually refused to stay down and I did a backwards roll knowing that everybody had seen my little 'mishap' with my shoe lace.  
Note to self:  
TIE MY BLOODY LACES!

Coach announced that today my humble partner would be my one and only: Jasper Whitlock. Great absolutely bloody brilliant, now I was going to giving my best friend a bloody nose and probably dropping his grades, poor Jasper.  
I walked over to my court where Jasper was standing with two rackets and a shuttlecock which he was tossing up and down in the air.  
"I'm sorry about this Jasper, you only have me for a month or two don't worry yeah?" I tried to be civil with him and smiled it surprised me that he smiled a great big bulging smile back at me.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head Bells, just keep out of my way and stay down bottom left of the court and we should get along pretty fine."  
I just nodded at him, and walked up to my allocated place, he and I both knew that the other team would be aiming shuttlecocks at my head from now on and trying to knock me flat on my face... again.

**JPOV.**  
Great. As much as I loved my best friend, I hated it when I got paired with her in gym. I knew that she hated being paired with me just as much, as she always said sorry after a lesson and would tell me that she loved me ha-ha. Bless her, but damn! Badminton and Bella don't mix well... At all! No wonder she frequently got dark violent bruises throughout her skin she was fucking lethal with a racket, one swing could have knocked anyone -within a mile of her- out, straight flat on their mother fucking faces, man I would love to see her do that to Mike Newton, the bastard deserved it. I swear, he has never stopped trying to hit on Bella throughout the duration she has been in Phoenix. He just obviously didn't take the fucking hint that she wasn't interest god damnit! Cock sucking bastard!!!!!!!

Bella walked up to me, while I was still in the middle of my mental rant. She knew I hated Newton, but who could blame me?  
"I'm sorry about this Jasper, you only have me or a month or two don't worry yeah?" Oh bless! Bella's blushing cheeks always warmed me up. Even if I was in the middle of busting someone's ass, believe me it has happened before.  
_Tyler Crowley was such a dick and he needed sorting out for good this time. Man, all that he has been spreading about me and Bella fucking jealous cunt!  
I saw him walking towards me with Eric, one of the school nerds and when I say nerd I mean N.E.R.D, the dude wore his jeans up to his fucking collarbone.  
"Hey Tyler?" I walked up to him and smiled trying to act all friendly and shit, he smirked back. FUCK! He's having one hell of a beating! Eric walked of which I was grateful for since I had no reason to bust his ass too.  
"Yo. Man, whatsup?" Grr... If he ever calls me man or says Yo again I swear ill cut his tongue off!  
"I need to talk to you for a minute man; it's really serious I'm not even joking dude. I know something and it's totally fucked up." I walked over to the near-by woods and he trailed behind me like a fucking sheep haha! He was totally falling for it COCK HEAD!  
I got to the woods and turned around Tyler was right behind me, which stunned me for like 1 fucking second. I grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the tree.  
"Hey man. What. The. Fuck?" Tyler asked I laughed at his scared face, DAMN RIGHT BASTARD YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING SCARED.  
"So Tyler, here's what I wanted to talk to you about. Yeah? You better fucking listen or you're going to get the biggest fucking black eye ever!" He nodded. PUSSY! "So what's this shit going around about me and Bella fucking?" His eyes widened  
"I don't know what you're talking about man"  
"Of course you don't!" I retracted my right hand from his shirt pulled it back and aimed for Tyler's face.  
BANG.  
My fist connected with his face.  
"Now are you going to tell me about what you said about Bella?" His nose was bleeding all the way down his shirt. Such a disgrace to the male population.  
Just as I was about to swing at him again, for not answering me I saw something in the corner of my eye which caught my attention. Bella...  
"JASPER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO TYLER?" She screamed at me looking shocked.  
"He was starting shit about you Bells! The bastard deserves all he's going to get."Bella blushed at my obvious brother-like quality I had taken up in the six months, she was looking between me and Tyler now and I stared back at Tyler who was now trying to cower away behind the tree I had just pinned him up too.  
"C'mon Jazz, he's not worth our time or your energy." She walked up to me holding her arm out. I looked at her obvious 'worrying' face and sighed looking back at Tyler who now was nearly fully behind the tree. Fucking DICK!  
"Whatevs. Bells." I said smiling at her and grabbing her hand and pulling her over my back._I smiled at the memory, bless her.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head Bells, just keep out of my way and stay down bottom left of the court and we should get along pretty fine." I told her still smiling; she smiled back briefly and took her space.

Gym ended with only one injury and that was Laurens eye. Bella actually was able to smack the shuttlecock and it went so far that it hit Lauren straight in the eye on the top right of the court. Ha – Fucking slut! She got what she deserved after knocking Bella over today. Not that Bella meant to purposefully damage Lauren but it was funny as hell! I was nearly sick from laughing so hard when Lauren walked away clutching her eye which would be black for a while. Bella looked embarrassed but didn't blush; instead she held a smirk on her face which didn't fade until the end of gym.

**BPOV.  
**I got home in the nick of time to make dinner for Charlie and Emmett. It was like a tradition at home that I would make dinner for him now since he didn't do anything around the house. Emmett didn't arrive home until five and Charlie was home by six. I set the chicken enchiladas down on the table and served up both Charlie's and Emmett's, because if they had it there way then I wouldn't be eating tonight. Dear god. Living with two males was hard work.  
We sat down on the table eating silently as normal; I was just about to put my dishes in the dishwasher when Emmett randomly decided to start a conversation.  
"So Bells." He said grinning at me slightly. "Do much today?" Both I and Charlie must have looked in shock because Emmett's grin dropped and looked at me incredulously.  
"Well... I gave Lauren a black eye in gym?" I looked around for Charlie's expression which didn't change from the normal boredom he showed throughout dinner. It took Emmett a while to realise that I wasn't kidding but once he finally figured it out I think the whole neighbourhood knew that something funny was going down and the Swan's.  
"W-what R-really?" He stuttered out the words during extended chuckles. But was able to control himself slightly. "What happened...? Chuck the racket at her again Bella?" Emmett started laughing again this time though it was worse than before, even fucking louder.  
"Well...." I said trying to get him to shut the fuck up. "I was walking out of Biology when Lauren and Jessica knocked me down yeah? As per fucking usual I kno-"  
"Language Bella." Charlie said and got up leaving his plate on the table he walked into the living room and flicked on a game.  
NOBHEAD.  
"Anyway yeah so we were doing badminton, and what do I go and do? Just hit the shuttlecock for the first time that's what and what else happened eh? WELL! LISTEN TO THIS! IT LANDED yes LANDED in LAUREN'S EYE!" I was giggling slightly to myself while remembering what she looked like walking off to the nurse's office! Stupid slut.  
"Err..." said Emmett obviously not getting what happened. Thick Bastard. Then I burst out laughing I couldn't help it he just looked so fucking funny thinking, it looked like it hurt!! Unfortunately Emmett had just taken a nice big gulp of water from his cup and when he saw me laughing he couldn't help himself the water went everywhere!! At first he was laughing with it in his mouth, which made me laugh more and fall off my chair backwards which made him laugh more, most of the water came out of his nose but some spluttered out of his mouth like a fountain everything thing was covered with his salivary water. _Yum._He helped me clean up after the hysterics it didn't take us long, but we didn't get to eat half of the tea either and we were both still hungry.  
"WOW. Bells. That was the best dinner I have had in a while." He explained giggling like a little girl at the memory. I giggled is well.

I was shattered by ten. It had been a long and very, very interesting day. Memories had been restored a long with new memories that had been added including Emmett's water fountain! Man. That one was going to stick for a while.  
My room was cold when I finally got dragged back from Emmett's room; I spent most of my nights in there usually just talking. The whole mom thing had bought us back together. I loved him like a brother, even though he was my brother.  
"Bella. You better be ready tomorrow for school by like normal time?"  
"Emmett. Are you trying to say you don't actually know when school starts?" I asked laughing at his thickness which was obviously there.  
"Err. No I know? Anyway get to bed, you look dead beat." I smiled at my big brother bear. He walked over to my bed where I had just sufficiently tucked myself in. "Night Bella." He said and walked out.  
"Night Emmett" I whispered to the closed door.

_I still havent got a song for my first or second chapter yet!  
HELP ME?!  
(L)_


End file.
